Flacks Stalker
by Miller2828
Summary: This is a new version of "Flack has a stalker" anyways. When Flack becaomes stalked. what happens when Mac and Stella get involved


"Hello" answered Detective Don Flack "Hello" answered back.

The voice was very deep and he couldn't think of who he know who had that deep of a voice.

"Who is this" he asked still not knowing who it was.

"You don't need to know that information..all you need to know is that I have been following you for the passed 8 weeks and noticed that you lost you shield..DETECTIVE".

The voice creeped him out. But what was mor terrifying is that he had his own personal stalker and he had been in the police business for quite some time now and having a stalker that called you meant

running into each other. And possibly worse. He tried to calm himself while he was still on the phone with this man.

"Why are you watching me..and have my shield" Don asked trying not to sound pathetic.

"I told you..you don't need to know. All you need to know is that you need to watch your back…ALWAYS!" The word popped into his head and he suddenly couldn't breath.

"But wait…" Flack tried to get ahold of himself but the man hung up the phone. Don was hyperventilation in his desk area. Luckily everyone had gone home by that time.

Except of one mysterious man. His collegue CSI Mac Taylor. He went on by the window heading home when he looked in noticing a light was on. He saw Detective Flack shivering but I didn't look as

he was cold. He opened the door and heard the young detective breathing weirdly. As he walked up to Flack he was starting to get worried. He put his hand on Don's Shoulder. Don, at the moment,

was still hearing the word "ALWAYS" in his head when the hand was layed on his sholder. She jumped up and flew over his desk. Knocking all the paper, computer, and lamp over with him. It ended

with a great thud and glass shattering everywhere. It happened so slow in both of the gentalmens heads that finally Mac gathered himself and ran around the now cleared off desk.

"FLACK! Are you ok. Im sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He said as he rushed to floor to aid the now bleeding detective. He went to clear some of the blood from Flacks head to see if he could get the glass out but flack denied. "Don't touch me.." He said as he got up and jogged away from the office. Mac just looked in astonishment as he had never seen anyone that jumpy. Not even a cat.

Later that night Flack was sitting in his room with his gun right next to him. He still hadn't cleaned off the blood yet and wasn't planning on it. His phone rang…he jumped. "Hello" he answered.

"If you tell anyone about me…I will personally kill you myself" answered the deep voice.

"what are you talking about" asked don as he was shaking.

"I saw what happened in your office. DON'T SAY A WORD" and he hung up. Don though didn't move, didn't hang up, just looked at his wall. He was officially scared and decided he couldn't go outside for awhile.

He didn't sleep the whole night. He called in sick the next day for work. But While at work Mac was very suspicious.

"Hey Mac, my name is detective Johnson and I will be replacing Flack for today. Answered the older man.

"Where's Detective Flack today" asked Mac.

"He called in sick today. He sounded pretty bad on the phone" the older detective walked away.

"Hey stella, come here for a second" yelled Mac.

"Yes Mac whats up".

"I need you to take the cases for today. I need to go check on someone".

Stella looked at him "umm ok but who do you need to check on?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I knoew youd undersand thanks sweethaeart" and he walked away.

He went to Dons house to check uip on him. But when he got to the door he saw that it was locked. But the window was shattered. He drew his gun and kicked in the door. The house was trashed. There was broken glass every where. He called for don and there was no answer. He called for back up.

12 Minutes or so later the team arrives.

"Mac why did you send us out here to Dons house. He Is sick and should rest" Stella announced.

She looked at Mac and he looked a tad bit frightened.

"Mac..whats going on…is Flack ok?" she asked as she wnet in to hug him.

"Last night I saw flack in the office. I went to see why he was still there at 1 in the morning. I touched his shoulder and he jump over the desk. He had a big thing of glass in his forhead and when I went to get it out he yelled to not touch him. Then he ran home." Mac told Stella everything and more.

" Don't worry Mac he was probably out of his house and someone broke in the house. He'll be home soon." She said to him while she rubbed his shoulder.

They went inside the house and found traces of blood. It could have been his because of the glass in his forhead that night before. But while they waited for him to come home nothing changed. 2 hours turned to 6. Then they decided something was up because he is always home. 2 days had passed and still no sign of him. It had been officially 48 hours so now they could file a police report. They had the authority to look through his stuff and they did.

"MAC QUICK COME HERE!" Stella yelled while she looked through his desk. It was a note. It said:

_Dear CSI team,_

_I have you lovely detective Flack in my custody. If you would like to see him alive again you better do as I say. Everyday at 4pm look outside his window on the third floor. There you will find what you have to do that day in order to get him back in your safty. Good luck to you. I hope you FAIL!_

"Stella it is almost 4pm. Go quick look outside."

She did as told and say an airplane spelling out _go to shakers super marker on 5__th__ street. I will leave you a clue of how your friend is doing. The real action starts tomorrow._ Mac was looking at stella the whole car ride kowing that something will happen. A bomb. Something.

"Stella I don't want you to go in there it may be dangerous" she looked at him about to say something when his eyes got huge.

There was a person in the middle of the road just standing there. He did everything to stop but he just couldn't. He ran strainght into the man. That's when he realized the young man was in his mid 30's and his name happened to be Donald Flack Jr. When he finally stopped him and stella didn't move. When they finally gathered themselves they ran from the car to the young detective who at this point wasn't moving. They reached him. He was breathing but barely.

**Sorry I hate cliff hangers too buy I had no choice. My mom doesn't no I do this. Please review and tell me if I should make another chapter. This is my first fanfic so please be nice **


End file.
